DCUPS
Dealing Carnage Under Pirate Sails is an Orange-team alliance. It was founded on the 23rd of May 2009 by former members of The International. The alliance is protected by the good people of the Orange Defence Network. Charter :Th' First Accords: § 1. All Crewmembers will follow th' policies o' th' Captains in a manner that dasn't brin' ill repute upon our Alliance or our Allies. § 2. We be an exclusive alliance an' membership be nay guaranteed. § 3. We be an Orange Team alliance. Crewmembers who aren’t in a long-term trade circle will switch t' orange an' we will help them build a new trade circle. § 4. Crewmembers will protect an' defend each other against all attacks. § 5. Raids against red team, orange team, or any alliance wi' 5 or more members be forbidden. Members will return attacks against raiders until reps be agreed upon wi' th' raider’s Govt. Minimum reps we receive or pay be $3m t' get full use o' an aid slot an' all reps be rounded up t' th' next $3m increment. § 6. Any crewmember that shall strike or spy another whilst these Articles be in force shall receive Moses’ Law (that be, 40 Stripes lackin' one) on th' bare aft an' be cast overboard t' Davy Jones’ Locker. § 8. Crewmembers will show respect t' each other an' ever' other player in CN, especially durin' times o' war. § 9. Crewmembers will abide by th' military chain o' command at all times without exception. Any crewmember that shall nay keep his Arms clean an’ fit fer an engagement, or neglect his business, shall be cut off from his share, an' suffer such other punishment as th' Captains shall think fit. § 10. All crewmembers will follow our guides fer buildin' yer nations t' achieve maximum economic an' military growth. § 11. Any aid that a crewmember receives be paid aft before spake crewmembers can leave th' alliance. If any member o' th' crew shall offer t' run away, he shall be marooned wi' one keg o' powder, one keg o' water, one wee arm, an' a single shot. § 12. All members, includin' th' Captains, shall remain active on th' forums an' IRC. We know that real life gets in th' way sometimes so as long as ye tell us ye’ll be inactive, 't won’t be a problem. § 13. We be havin' an optional first strike nuclear policy in a defensive war. Nukes may also be used against raiders an' rogues. § 14. If any time we shall meet another Marooner that signs his Articles without th' consent o' our Company, He shall suffer such punishment as th' Captains shall think fit. Th' Government Captains – 3 Controllin' Members o' Gov – non elective positions First Mates – Finance, Foreign Affairs, Membership – appointed by th' Captains as seen fit Boatswain (Bos’n) – Staff o' th' First Mates – appointed by th' First Mates as seen fit Quartermaster – Military Commander – appointed by th' Captains as seen fit Gunners – Military Staff – appointed by th' Quartermaster as seen fit Admission to DCUPS DCUPS is an elite alliance, and as stated in the charter, acceptance into the alliance is not guaranteed. We expect activity, ingenuity and all members to share their booty if called upon by the captains to do so. Links to Important Announcements DCUPS DoE and ODN Protectorate announcement